


Recollection

by LionDuckling



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alcohol, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Comfort, Cute, Cute Ending, Dressrosa (One Piece), Dressrosa Arc, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fruit, Funny, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, Lost Roronoa Zoro, Luffy Being Luffy, Manga & Anime, Mentioned Donquixote Doflamingo, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, My First One Piece Fic, New World (One Piece), No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, No Spoilers, Ocean, One Piece Universe, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Pirates, Post-3D2Y (One Piece), Post-Arlong Park Arc (One Piece), Post-Punk Hazard Arc, Post-Skypiea (One Piece), Pre-Dressrosa, Pre-Wano Arc (One Piece), Pre-Whole Cake Island, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Sailing, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Short & Sweet, Small Towns, Sweet, The Thousand Sunny, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionDuckling/pseuds/LionDuckling
Summary: The Donquixote Pirates were ruthless. What would happen to us if things were to go wrong after we land in Dressrosa Kingdom?... If I'm the one who doesn't make it back, how will they remember me?Sailing towards the enemy's territory, I wondered if this is the last full moon I'll see.An unexpected encounter eases my mind on this quiet night.*Takes place after Punk Hazard and before Dressrosa.*Completed!
Kudos: 1





	Recollection

~ Will you remember me? ~

That night, I couldn't go to sleep no matter how much I tossed and turned around. I was feeling uneasy about what awaits us in our upcoming adventure when we land on the shores of Dressrosa Kingdom, the place where the warlord Donquixote Doflamingo rules as it's King.

Getting out of bed, I grabbed an overshirt to wear and left my room towards the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Everything was so quiet without the crew jumping around with all of their energy. Things were always lively here during the day, but at night it seemed like a completely different place almost.

Making my way towards the back of the ship, I ended up finding myself by the railings to see nothing but water for miles around. I looked over the moon that dimly lit the ocean and took in it's beauty knowing times ahead will be tough... Should things go wrong it may very well be my last full moon. Doflamingo is known to be a ruthless man.

I heard a voice call out to me and it made me jump in surprise. I didn't expect anyone else to be awake other than the watch at this time who I thought was Franky's turn.

"Oh it's just you." I said, relaxing.

"Can't sleep?" He asked me.

"No. Maybe I'm just over thinking things." I said.

Law walked over to the railings where I stood at and leaned over it.

"Is it about Dressrosa?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Yes. And no." I answered vaguely.

I looked back up at the moon. Law was silent, waiting for me to continue.

"I mean, I was wondering..." I started off with. "If anything were to happen to me when we get there... I wanted to know how you would remember me." I said, not making eye contact.

"What kind of a question is that? He asked, taken aback.

"Sorry. You don't have to answer. I was just hoping.... That I wasn't someone forgettable. You know?... Never mind, I'm just lost in my own thoughts." I said with a short sigh.

Before I could begin walking away, he stopped me.

"Wait." Law called out.

That made me stop in my tracks and turn back around, feeling curious what he would say.

"...I would remember the way you fight for your friends. Not many pirates live the way you do. From what I've seen, I think you're very strong."

I looked at him and felt comforted by his words.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked, sounding a little worried.

Before I could stop it, a tear had escaped my watery eyes. I began wiping my face quickly out of his view.

"No that's not it. It's just... It makes me happy to know that's how you see me as."

There was silence between us until he spoke up again.

"If you meant a memory that I wouldn't forget... It would have to be at that time in front of the bar. You know, when looking for your crew's swordsman back in that town a few days ago."

"I already told you that I was sorry." I said, feeling embarrassed and knowing what he was talking about.

Flashback

"Zoro! Zoro, where are you?!" I called out to him.

'He always manages to get himself lost. That's why I went with him. I should've just let Sanji go in my place like he offered to, he can keep track of Zoro better than I could... Until he gets distracted by the women of this town at least. I thought it was a good idea for me to accompany Zoro instead but I guess not.'

"Zoro!... Geez... I should've just stayed on the ship today." I grumbled to myself, frustrated.

Walking around town I found myself stopping by a bar to ask for some water.

"Plenty of ice please." I asked when I sat down in one of the empty chairs.

This heat was absolutely ridiculous and Zoro was nowhere to be found.

"Here you go!" The old woman said kindly.

When I was given my cup, it even had a little umbrella to it among the ice which made me happy to see.

"Thank you so much." I told her, taking a refreshing first sip.

"No problem. Are you lost dear?" She asked.

"No not me. My friend, he's wandered off somewhere and now I can't find him." I explained.

"Oh a lovers quarrel? Don't worry he'll come back to you!" She said trying to console me in a kind voice.

Choking on a big gulp of water, I coughed to catch my breath. That wasn't what I was expecting to hear at all.

"N- no that's not... He's just a friend." I tried to correct her.

"Oh no you poor thing! If you need some advice on what men like then I'll be happy to help!" She offered." He won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." The woman said.

'How did it come to this kind of conversation?'

"Like I said. We're just friends! That's all! Only friends." I said, waving my hands in front of me.

"Don't worry you'll get your man. He'll come to his senses sooner or later." She said with a wink. "Oh! I wish you the best of luck!" She told me excitedly with a thumbs up before moving on to serve the next customer.

'She wasn't listening at all!'

Leaving my empty cup of water and feeling fully refreshed, I left a small tip and walked out of the building. The sun was as hot as ever.

Out front were a group of men who drank way too much for this time of the day.

"Hey you! Wanna join us for a couple of drinks?" One of them called out to me, obviously drunk.

Pretending I didn't hear them, I continued on my way to find Zoro and get back on the Sunny as soon as possible.

"I know you heard my friend over here. He said wait up girly!" Another voice joined in, also clearly inebriated.

Picking up my pace to avoid a confrontation, I looked back to see if they were following me and bumped into someone.

"Sorry sir I wasn't paying attention-" I stopped myself when I looked up and saw how tall the man was which caught me off guard.

"Care to join us for a few drinks beautiful lady?" He said drunkenly, holding a huge half drank bottle of alcohol in one hand.

From behind me, the other two had made their way towards me and I was surrounded.

"I'm busy. I don't have time for-" I tried to say but the first guy had grabbed my wrist and spun me towards him.

He reeked of alcohol in his breath and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"A few drinks with us wouldn't hurt! Come on... Miss pretty face!"

"No! Let go of me." I told him seriously.

"Just a few dri-"

I managed to pull my left hand free and raised it high into the air.

"Room."

When I slapped the man holding onto me, I didn't hold back. When I opened my eyes to see his reaction, he was nowhere to be found. Instead he was replaced by a familiar face. A white hat had landed near my foot.

"Law?!" I said, shocked.

He turned his head to look at me. A visible red mark on his face was forming.

"If you didn't want me to step in, you could've just said so." He said in an irritated tone.

"I wasn't-"

Realizing the position we were in, he was holding onto me like the man was with an arm around my back and he seemed to have realized what I was thinking.

"I didn't want straw hat to cause a scene." He said after he stepped back, looking away from me.

"Captain? He's here too?" I asked, looking around until I spotted him nearby and he wasn't happy.

"You there! What's the big idea?!" The tall man asked angrily, trying to confront Law.

Law looked up at him with a glare and the man's reaction meant he realized who he was immediately.

"Trafalgar Law?!" He said in fear.

"What's a warlord doing way out here?!" The other man said, reacting in the same way.

"She said she didn't want to hang around with you guys. You should've listened. Now I'm mad." Luffy said as he approached the man who traded places with Law, cracking his knuckles.

"S- Straw Hat Luffy! Is she with you?! I d- didn't know! I was just- Ah!" He said terrified as he stumbled backwards on to the floor trying to back up from Luffy.

"What's with all the commotion?" A new voice joined in.

"Zoro where have you been?!" I asked, glad to finally see him.

"P- P- Pirate H- Hunter Zoro?!" One of the men yelled out.

"We didn't know you had such powerful friends! Please spare us!" The tall man pleaded.

"Get out of my sight." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"WE'RE SORRY! FORGIVE US! MOMMY!" The three of them yelled together as they ran away in the distance until I couldn't see them anymore.

"What's with those guys?" Zoro asked when he approached me.

"I was out looking for you when they came out of nowhere to bother me. Where were you anyways?" I asked, picking up the white hat off the ground.

"I was making my way back to the ship." Zoro answered.

"The ship is that way." I said as I pointed in the opposite direction.

"Zoro, you got lost again?" Luffy asked him with a laugh.

"No I was looking for you guys the whole time!" Zoro said.

Looking into my hands to the hat, I brushed off the dirt from it's surface.

"I didn't know how soft it was! I see why you like it so much." I said as I walked back to Law.

When he faced me, he looked like he wasn't in a good mood. I saw the deep red hand print on his cheek and raised a hand to it but he took a step back.

"I'm really really really sorry. I just didn't expect you to show up like that." I said, facing the ground.

"My hat please." He said, a hand extended out to me.

Handing over the hat, he began to walk away after placing it back on his head where it belonged.

"Thank you, for being here." I told him, hoping it was enough to apologize.

Law paused for a moment like he was about to say something but continued walking towards the Sunny.

Looking over the three men as they walked ahead of me, I was lucky to have them in my life. Thinking about what that man said, I do have some pretty powerful friends for sure.

"Zoro! Not that way!" I called out to him as he began walking towards a different road.

"You're hopeless with directions!" Luffy told him as he laughed again.

"I was just making sure you guys knew where the ship was." Zoro told him, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Flashback Over

"You're still not mad about that... Are you?" I wondered.

"If anything, I learned you were left handed." Law said.

"Haven't been able to land a hit on you since then." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "Hey I'm only joking." I said with a grin when he looked slightly annoyed from my comment. "...So you're saying that's the one memory that stood out the most about me?" I questioned.

"Something like that."

Looking up at him, I appreciated him talking to me.

"I feel a whole lot better than I did before. Thank you."

"That's good." He said.

"You know, even though you're quiet and you usually keep to yourself... I still really enjoy your company." I said, smiling.

"Really?" He asked, a little surprised.

"It's a bit hard to know what you're thinking most of the time and I admit it can be a teensy bit annoying at times but... Honestly I do mean it." I answered. "It's getting late. I should be going back to bed. You're the watch for tonight I take it?" I asked.

"Yeah. We can't take any chances of getting attacked on our way to Dressrosa."

"You're as cautious as ever but at least make sure you get some rest tonight too. Okay?" I asked. "Good night, Law." I told him with a small grin before turning around to leave.

"You too."

When she left, he looked back out at sea. He thought about why his most prominent memory of her was of that time, because it was the first time he held onto a woman like that... Something he would never admit to anyone. He felt his face get warm and immediately shook his head to clear it.

"Good night, -----." He said to himself.

Saying her name for the first time out loud, he felt the same and enjoyed her company just as much.


End file.
